1. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known and is desirable for each tennis player to have two balls available when serving. Since the player has two serves, it is desirable not to interrupt the serving process to wait for ball retrieval and accordingly it is common for players to either hold a spare ball in their hand or place the ball in the pockets of their clothes, if possible. The present invention overcomes the need for either holding an extra ball or placing the ball in a player's pocket.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is ball holders and particularly to a holder for supporting two vertically stacked tennis balls where the holder is portable and designed to be carried by a player by attachment to his tennis apparel.